The Orb
by editsullivan
Summary: When Dana awakens, she finds herself in the nude gagged and bounded in a dark unfamiliar room. However, she is not alone and about to be sacrificed for the wicked pleasures of Fornicus, Lord of bondage and pain and to his loyal minions. Rated M for mature.


**The Orb**

Faint whimper enveloped the room as she slowly came to. Standing behind her and leaning against the wall, Fornicus patiently waited. Soon, this woman will be his. She was the one he had been looking for. The one who is going to be the perfect partner in this new beautiful torturous world. It's been centuries since he felt the 'need' and this woman with her defiant attitude brought it out of him. He would take not just her body but her soul as well. She won't have the strength to defy him and he couldn't wait to get to work. Then his jet black eyes landed on his minions standing in the shadows, waiting for his signal.

Her arms felt numb like she had been sleeping on it for hours and her feet were cold like ice.

Opening her eyes, Dana saw nothing but the blurry image of the dingy floor beneath her. Then, as her eyes adjusted to the dimness of the room, she was able to make out the rusted floor, covered with what looked like blood.

Then the sudden realization of being naked and bound hit her like a ton of bricks.

She tried to open her mouth to scream for help, but there was something wedged between her teeth preventing her from speaking.

Dana had no idea how she had gotten here or who had done this to her. She wanted nothing but to flee this awful place, but then something else came into her mind. This image that haunted her thoughts left her to want to crawl up in a ball and die. Losing her friends was tough, but losing Marty the way he went was just terrible.

"I had no choice." She whimpered, shaking her head in regret. "I'm so sorry."

Closing her eyes, she wanted to rip these terrible images out of her head, but they kept coming back, taunting her, telling her she was nothing but a murderer.

Although she ended up blowing her friend's brains out to save the world from extinction, she didn't feel like a savior at all. Dana felt repulsed with herself and now she wanted nothing more than to die. As she wriggled her aching body trying to break the bonds, she didn't notice the two creatures watching her intently.

She stopped struggling when she saw them approaching her.

Her blue, bloodshot eyes grew wide like saucers staring at the man and woman dressed in black leather, half of their faces covered with a dark handkerchief.

The man's pale baldhead, muscular frame, and jet black eyes made Dana tremble with fear. He looked savage and she had no idea what he or the woman who looked equally terrifying as well was going to do to her.

Stopping in front of her, he looked past her shoulders and then silently nodded.

Reaching up, he pulled down the clothing covering his mouth exposing the lower half of his face.

Dana let out a muffled scream looking at his deformed features.

Instead of having lips, his lipless mouth was wide with sharp dark teeth. The skin around it was charred like he was severely burned. He looked like a monster out of a comic book, which made Dana gag thinking about him tearing into her flesh with those terrifying teeth just like in those books she used to read when she was a teenager.

"Please." She said in a muffled voice. "Let me go."

When he didn't say anything, just blankly stared at her, Dana's pleading eyes found the woman's.

"Please." She cried. "Please, let me go."

The woman who appeared to be in her late twenties with long dark hair tilted her head to the left and then she looked past Dana's shoulders like she was looking at someone. Unfortunately, Dana wasn't able to turn around, but she felt a presence somewhere behind her making the fine hair on her body stand up.

Then, the woman also removed her face covering exposing similar features to the man. A low hissing sound left her wide mouth and then a long, black tongue snaked out causing Dana to scream. The view disgusted her so much she felt like throwing up.

Suddenly, the bald man in front of her kneeled down and grabbed hold of her shaking legs.

"Whaaat...are you doing?" Dana's muffled voice enveloped the room as her horror-stricken face stared at him.

Without saying a word, a long, black tongue slithered out of his mouth and touched her sex.

"No! No! No!" Dana screamed as she wriggled her body trying to get away from him.

"STOP!" She pleaded when his tongue touched her private parts and started to lick her like she was made out of candy.

Ignoring her pleadings, he kept licking her like a lover.

His tongue gave Dana a peculiar sensation. Although every bit of his being disgusted her, and she wanted nothing but to get away from him, what he was doing to her felt surprisingly good. Sudden redness flushed her face thinking about enjoying it. She didn't want this to be enjoyable. On the contrary, she wanted to hate it, but as he slid between her folds and found her special spot, Dana squirmed above him like a schoolgirl on her first date after being kissed by the boy she adored.

Then her attention turned to the woman when she saw her moving in.

Grabbing one of Dana's breasts she started to massage it.

Instantly she recoiled from her touch, and when she pinched the erect nipple a painful cry left Dana's mouth as the sudden pain mixed with pleasure swept through her. The embarrassment, humiliation and the peculiar sensations raging within her were just too much to take. She had no idea why they were doing this, but she wanted them to stop. _Or did she? _

_No, no, noooo! _She screamed inside her head. _Pleaseeeee, no! _

Her pleadings found only empty ears.

As seconds ticked by, she tried to deny their touches with all her might. Then the woman leaned closer and licked the side of her face. Warm saliva drooled on her as she eagerly lapped up the dried blood and brain pieces from Marty. When she was done cleaning her face, she moved lower and started to tease her breasts, licking and gently biting on her sensitive skin. Dana felt petrified thinking about once they were done 'playing' with her, they would just tear her apart like she was a piece of meat ready to be slaughtered.

As her breathing became more erratic from the bliss that she couldn't any longer deny, a sudden pain enveloped her when the woman pierced something through her nipple. With disbelief, Dana looked down and saw a golden fish hook threaded through her flesh like a fancy piercing. Then before she could have muttered a word, she pierced her other nipple the same way, embellishing her breasts with golden fishhooks. Then, while Dana's muffled cries filled up the room, she attached to each hook a golden chain and threw it over her shoulders. The metal hit Dana's back with a soft slapping sound. She wondered why they were doing this to her. She didn't understand why they won't just kill her and get over with. To her, this felt like some kind of fetish foreplay of sorts and she was dreading to find out how the day would end.

_Please don't make me cum, please don't make me cum,_ she frantically chanted in her head thinking about how embarrassing it would be if she, after all, would end up enjoying this.

_I can hold it; yes I can, oh no fuck, fuck, fuuuuuck! _Dana panted hard as her inevitable orgasm was near. Although she tried to direct her thoughts to something else, something disturbing and disgusting, her body betrayed her. Now, she was trembling with a mixture of pain and pleasure wanting to reach her peak. Her nipples throbbed, and muscles strained, and her sex felt like molten lava. This was something she had never experienced before and deep inside she liked it.

However, before she had the chance to let go and embrace what was to come, they suddenly stopped. Backing away from the confused and trembling Dana, they took their spot next to the door and waited for the finale.

She wanted to scream from the utter frustration she had felt at the moment.

She was so close, and now all she felt was empty and bittersweet sensations sweeping through her heated body shaking her to the core.

_Why? _She wanted to ask, but she was just too weak to even say anything.

Then she heard steps coming up from behind her.

She froze when she felt a hand touching her shoulders. Then she heard a voice.

"Do you want me to end your misery?"

Panting hard, Dana tried to turn and see who was talking to her, but the ropes restrained her and she was unable to turn around.

Then she felt a warm naked body pressing against her backside and then a hand enfolded her neck.

"Do you want me to end your misery?" He asked again, breathing down her neck.

Dana had no idea who the man was, and the last thing on her mind was to give herself to him. He could have been one of these monsters with no mouth and she felt repulsed by him touching her the way he did.

A small whimper left her mouth when his hand slid down her throat and cupped one of her breasts. Gently, he squeezed the tender skin making Dana tremble.

"Please." She begged as he kneaded her breasts. "Please, let me go."

"There is no place for you to go, Dana." He said in a teasing voice deep enough to make her squirm. "The world is ours now and your place is with me." He added as he let go of her breast and placed his hand on top of her sex.

She wanted to ask how he knew her name, but then as he started to rub his fingers against her moist folds, a pleasurable cry mixed with worry and confusion escaped her mouth. She was sure he was going to take her or kill her no matter how much she pleaded.

_I deserve this._ She thought as she closed her eyes and took a few rapid breaths thinking about what her fate was going to be. She knew there was only one way out of this, and if she let him have his way, her death might be quick and painless.

She was about to say something when he suddenly let go of her and stood in front of her.

As he stood naked in front of her holding an intricate orb, Dana took a sharp intake of breath when she recognized who he was.

From the orb, her eyes landed on his stern pale face, and then she stared at the rusted blades cutting deep into the side of his head like some kind of morbid decoration. Then her eyes traveled down the length of his muscular body. Dana swallowed hard looking at his stiff member. She had been with a few guys before _but none of them looked like him,_ she thought disheartened. He was large in all aspects making her legs shake and tremble.

Although he looked human and alive, he was not from this Earth but something_ sinister and corrupt,_ Dana thought, sizing him up. He was the same monster she had faced not so long ago separated by the cube's thick glass that she shared with Marty. The way he looked at her at that time made Dana feel insignificant and angry. Staring into his eyes, this time, she saw something else. His face looked somehow different, _maybe softer and more humane, _she thought as her heart started to accelerate thinking about what was to come.

Without saying a word, he placed the orb down on the floor, and then he stood up and walked closer to her. Lifting up her chin, he gazed into her eyes and pulled the gag out of her mouth.

"What do you want from me?" Dana asked with an accusing stare. "Why are you keeping me here like this? Is this some kind of sick ritual?"

Leaning closer, in a smooth voice, he said.

"In time you'll find out and you'll thank me."

_What is he talking about? _She thought with a frown.

She didn't want to thank him for anything. All she wanted was a quick painless death nothing more nothing less. Then, out of nowhere, a sudden desire to kiss him enveloped Dana. This foreign feeling swept through her like a hurricane. She had no idea where this feeling came from, but it felt so strong, she couldn't resist it. With eagerness, she pressed her lips to his and invaded his mouth with her tongue. Returning the kiss, he embraced her and as his tongue played with hers, he lifted her up and crushed his wide chest to hers.

The kiss felt sweet and strong with a tad taste of decay.

With each lick and touch, Dana wanted more.

Sensing her readiness, he abruptly broke the kiss, and then swiftly moving behind her, he placed his hard member against her heated skin and then he asked again.

"Do you want me to end your misery?"

Although he could have just taken her without her permission, this was not the way of the ritual. She had to agree and say the words and then she'll be his until the end of times. After their consummation, she'll become his equal. Together, they will rule the world hunting down their future victims.

Nodding, Dana let out a small whimper and then with a shaky voice she said.

"Yes. Please end my misery."

"As you wish." He murmured holding onto her hips.

With anticipation, she waited.

In an instant, Dana found herself parallel with the floor. While the ropes held up her body, standing between her thighs with one swift thrust he entered her making her cry out in pain.

Then he started to move his hips bringing a more pleasurable feeling to her.

"Oh, God, oh." She cried as he mercilessly pounded into her.

The amazing mixture of sensations of pain and pleasure ravaging her body was all she needed. With each thrust, Dana felt herself slowly slipping away into dangerous and foreign territory deep within her mind. This feeling opened a hidden door inside her that she had never known to exist. A bittersweet sensation engulfed her body as he picked up the pace. For the first time in her life, she fully enjoyed having sex and this thought made her want to laugh.

_Her body was immaculate,_ he thought with an evil smile.

She was perfect and he enjoyed her.

_Soon,_ he thought as his body slammed into hers, _soon, she'd be mine._

Although her arms felt numb and her thighs were uncontrollably shaking and chafed from the ropes, Dana couldn't get enough of what he was offering. She craved not just his body but his whole being as well. Like a thirsty stray dog, that hasn't had food or drink for days, she wanted to take it all and more until there was nothing left but darkness.

_Darkness. _

_Pain. _

_Suffering. _

_Pleasure._

Dana heard a voice coming from the orb in front of her.

_Give me your pain and pleasure. _

The voice insisted.

Oh, Dana wanted nothing more than to oblige. The need to feel the sweet release was painful like a peeled off scab.

_Let the blood flow._

She heard the voice again.

_Give it to me. _

With gritted teeth, Dana panted hard as her orgasm was getting near.

_YES! _

The voice grew louder.

_GIVE IT TO ME NOW_

The great pressure building up within her core was now tearing her apart. She wished to obey the voice and also craved to reach her climax. She was so close to indulging within this dangerous temptation that she would have sold her soul without objection for a taste.

However, just before she reached her peak, he quickly pulled out leaving her in a state of distress. Then she heard his voice.

"There is no pain without pleasure and there is no pleasure without pain."

Saying that he placed the tip of his member against her buttocks and slowly pushed in.

_What? NO! _Dana wanted to say in frustration and fear.

The pain that followed was something she had never experienced before.

The hot, burning sensation throbbing within her backside made her want to cry. This was not how she imagined it when Jules told her about her experience with Curt.

Feeling her discomfort made Fornicus smile on the inside. Grabbing hold of the golden chains, he gently pulled on them while his length disappeared within her cheeks. As he started to move Dana winced in agony.

At the beginning of this 'ritual' she was enjoying herself but now it turned into something else and she wished that she had died with her friends.

"Dana." He moaned as he plunged into her with a force that made her backside jiggle like jelly. "Cum and join me."

The loud sound of flesh slapping against flesh enveloped the room as he diligently moved in and out of her. The pain she initially felt gradually turned into something else. To her surprise, there was a spark of enjoyment in this unconventional act. It was not as bad as she thought it would be, still, the pain was there but now she also began to feel a certain different kind of satisfaction.

The raw, throbbing sensation in her nipples, sex, and backside brought tears to her eyes.

She wanted to cry from the pain but deep inside it felt good. It was a perfect mixture of torment and pleasure coursing through her to the point, she wanted to immerse herself within and never let go.

Closing her eyes, her mouth formed a silent o when she felt the first wave of bliss rocking her body. Then another wave and another came flushing her face, making her cheeks and the tip of her nose glow with a bright red color.

When she opened her eyes she noticed something strange.

The middle of the puzzle orb on the floor slowly twisted to the left. Then it stopped and twisted to the right until the top part popped open. Staring at it, she was waiting to see what it would do.

Then she heard the voice again.

_Pain._

In a blink of an eye, something fleshy and bloody sprung out of the box and wrapped around her neck at the same time she reached her peak.

Dana's eyes grew wide as she tried to take a breath while her astounding orgasm swept through her like wildfire. It was a strange mixture of sensations, being choked and fucked at the same time.

As her eyes rolled into her head and as she was about to lose consciousness, another fleshy rope shot out of the orb and invaded her mouth.

The muscular, slimy string went down her throat and hooked inside her chest.

Within seconds, Dana was suffocating but at the same time, she was still captivated by the great pleasure making her body shake like a leaf.

"Yes." Fornicus growled filling her up with his seed. "Embrace the darkness, Dana, embrace it." The last thing Dana saw was another slimy string flying out of the orb and then everything went dark.

It was cold and dark when she woke up.

Opening her eyes, Dana found herself in a cellar.

_It was just a dream, _she thought as she blinked a few times. _Just a dream. _

But when she looked down and noticed she was in the nude covered with lacerations, she knew it was all real.

"Where am I?" She said in a voice she didn't recognize.

Instantly, she reached for her mouth only to feel her lips dry and cracked. Then she ran her tongue over her teeth feeling their sharp edges.

"What the heck?" She murmured.

The skin on her neck was red and swollen like she had been strangled.

The hooks were still in her nipples, but this time she didn't feel any pain.

There were deep cuts and bruises on her thighs and backside, some of them went even bone-deep, but Dana didn't feel any of them. It felt like her body was desensitized and not hers at all.

Looking around at first, she didn't recognize the place but then it dawned on her where she was. She was back in the cellar where everything had started.

Standing up she took a few steps forward.

As she passed by a large worn mirror she stopped and gaped at her reflection with a horrifying expression.

The baby blue eyes she used to have now were jet black with no pupils.

Her skin looked pale and had a sickly bluish hue to it like a dead person.

The shine and softness from her red hair disappeared and turned into a dull, unkempt straw pile pasted onto her skull.

Then she opened her mouth to see her teeth were sharp like animal teeth.

"What have I become?" She muttered staring at her reflection.

"Perfection." A voice said behind her.

In the mirror, their eyes met.

A small smile appeared on her face and then she turned around.

"Am I dead?" She asked.

"No, my love." Fornicus replied, stepping closer. "You are more alive then you can imagine."

"How so?" She inquired.

"Let me show you." Saying that he placed the orb into her hands and pressed down on one of the tiles. Staring at the orb and then him, Dana cracked a smile.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer and pressed her lips to his.

_Kiss of death, _she thought as their lips locked.

Two monsters destined to bring chaos to the world.

Pain.

Pleasure.

Death.

Decay.

**Hello, my loyal readers! I hope you enjoyed this short sexy story :D Reviews are welcome! **

**If you like my stories, feel free to read my other ones here on Fanfiction. Also, look me up on Pinterest or on Deviantart/editsulli for some sexy illustrations. **

**My original sci-fi/fantasy books CHORA and MARKED are available on Amazon. **

**Regards,**

**Edit **


End file.
